The Wedding Ship (Wendy version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Peter, Tiger Lily and a few others onboard. On the dock, Wendy (wearing her sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers from yesterday, along with her blue hair ribbon) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Wendy was absolutely horrified at how Peter dumped her for Tiger Lily. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Peter planning to marry Tiger Lily, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a human, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Dijon (now dressed in his regular everyday clothes) quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Dijon bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Wendy win Peter's heart. Wendy looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Skippy and Piglet, having heard of Peter dumping Wendy for Tiger Lily, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the queen forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Rocky flew from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Wendy's. stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Wendy. It was coming from Tiger Lily singing to herself as she combed her hair. Tiger Lily: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Tiger Lily was in the dressing room. She was now wearing sky-blue frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with an aqua ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. But she was still wearing her feather headband. Tiger Lily: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Tiger Lily sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Rocky gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Tiger Lily: Soon I'll have that little girl And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Tiger Lily looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Rocky's horror, he saw Grimhilde in Tiger Lily's reflection. Realizing who Tiger Lily really was, Rocky gasped. "The evil queen!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Rocky hopped a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to fly and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Alice!" he yelled into the sky, as he hopped faster, "Alice!" He caught sight of a bitter blonde-haired girl perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Alice raised an eyebrow and turned to face the cricket. "Alice," he said, trying to make sense while Timon waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was hopping, I ho...of course I was hopping. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Alice shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Jiminy grabbed Timon as he shook the annoyed meerkat, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE EVIL QUEEN IN DISGUISE!!!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Timon onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the meerkat go. Alice gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her blue eyes widened. Timon was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Jiminy asked, as Cody, Edmond, and Timon looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Edmond. Alice quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Mirage's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day! She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Alice ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Timon looked around for something for Alice and used a pair of scissors to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Alice, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Cody, Edmond, get her to that boat as fast as your arms, legs, and paws can carry you!" Timon said to Cody and Edmond. "We'll try." Cody said, as he and Edmond got into the rope attached to the barrel Alice held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the Arabic dog." Timon said, biting his fingers, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Jiminy asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Timon out of his daze. Timon turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Jiminy nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Jiminy flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various Tulgey Wood creatures' attentions. Some glasses birds realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Jiminy as some pencil creatures and honking ducks joined him as well. Jiminy's squawks caught the attention of some mini hammers, some umbrella vultures, a cage bird, a shovel creature, a broom-headed dog, and some instrumental frogs. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Jiminy, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of Tulgey Wood creatures following him. Back on the ship Tiger Lily walked alongside Peter, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Peter was now wearing a royal light green ball uniform with gold trimming, green pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, tan boots, and a gold crown with emeralds and peridots on his head. Tiger Lily was now wearing a sky-blue sleeveless dress (similar to Tiana's lily pad dress), blue opera gloves, sky-blue shoes, an aquamarine diamond necklace, and a lily pad tiara, along with her sky-blue pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the people and animals smiled as the duo walked, but , who was in the audience with the Grand Duke, was growling at Blaze with a hated look. Blaze's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. "Ouch!" yelped Robespierre, as he hid behind the Grand Duke, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Gideon with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Geppetto at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Geppetto. Not far away, Cody and Edmond were still pulling Alice towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Alice." Cody struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he and Edmond continued swimming while Alice held on tighter. Back on the ship, Gideon and Blaze listened to the priest. Blaze peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Geppetto, "Um, do you Gideon the Cat, take Blaze the Cat, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Gideon, completely under Blaze's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. Geppetto said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Blaze could say yes, she heard Jiminy squawking and she turned. She saw Jiminy flying right towards her with an army of glasses birds. Blaze ducked, dodging the attack, but the glasses bird fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Blaze's legs. "Look!" cried Robespierre, as the wedding turned chaotic, "They're here to stop the wedding!" The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the human and animal women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the mini hammers came flying from under their dresses and skirts. The cage bird, the shovel creature, and the broom-headed dog got on the ship and advanced towards Blaze. Blaze looked up only to be splashed with water as three umbrella vultures dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time the first umbrella vulture dropped water contained nothing, the second time the second umbrella vulture dropped water contained fish, the third umbrella vulture dropped water contained a a mini hammer. The mini hammer then bopped Blaze's nose making her scream out in pain as the instrument frog threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last frog attached itself to her mouth. Geppetto continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Blaze angrily pulled the frogs off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as the cage bird started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Alice, Cody, and Edmond had arrived. Cody and Edmond were catching their breath while Alice started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Alice climbed, the cage bird, the shovel creature, and the broom-headed dog started to pass Blaze to each other until the broom-headed dog tossed Blaze into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Alice got on board. Blaze growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where the honking ducks jumped out of the water and squirted Blaze with water in her face while Jiminy then squawked loudly right in front of Blaze's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Jiminy by the neck and tried choking him. Robespierre, who wanted some of the action, got out of the Grand Duke's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Blaze while Jiminy pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Blaze in the face as Robespierre ran over and bit Blaze's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Jiminy, and the necklace was sent flying towards Alice. It shattered into pieces right in front of Alice. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Alice's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Gideon was free from Blaze's spell. Blaze shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with the Grand Duke and the guests in surprise, including Blaze, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Alice's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Gideon couldn't believe his eyes. "Alice?" "Gideon." she said, as she smiled back. "Hello, Alice." Robespierre said. She patted his soft head. "You - you can talk." Gideon exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the strawberry blonde-haired princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs